Feliz cumpleaños Mitsuikun
by laakatoo
Summary: bueno aqui va mi regalito para ti Mitsui... RukawaxHarukoxMitsui...¡DENLE UNA POSIBILIDAD PLISS! dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he aquí el regalo para mi personaje favorito de Slam Dunk, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Mitsui-kun

Desde que Rukawa se fue a Estados Unidos estaba desanimada, para ella ya no valía la pena ir a los entrenamientos de basketball, no era lo mismo mirara como es que jugaban sus amigos, no era lo mismo ver a su hermano jugar basketball, ver como Ayako animaba al equipo, y como el profesor Ansai les ayudaba a mejorar, para ella ya no tenía sentido ese deporte, había perdido interés en el basketball.

Todos sus cercanos estaban concientes del cambio de actitud de Haruko, pero ninguno de ellos tenía completamente clara la razón por la que ella se comportaba así, ninguno de ello sabía que era lo que realmente le pasaba. Hanamishi Sakuragi intentaba hacerla reír con sus payasadas, Yohei Mito y los demás miembros de ejército de Sakuragi la sacaban a pasear, sus amigas junto a Ayako la invitaban a comer, Kogure y Akagi la llevaban al cine, Ryota Miyagi junto con Hisashi Mitsui y los demás integrantes del equipo de Shohoku la invitaban a jugar con ellos. Pero todo era inútil, Rukawa se había llevado su ser, su alegría, su dignidad, entre otras cosas a Estados Unidos.

Recordaba que la semana antes de la partida de Kaede Rukawa, ella con mucho valor se le había declarado. Si todo salía como ella planeaba terminarían juntos, o por lo menos siendo amigos. Pero el resultado no fue como esperaba, no eran amigos, ni conocidos siquiera. Para él, ella era solo la hermana menor de su capitán Takenori Akagi, una chica de su misma edad y misma escuela, que tal como las demás chicas que él conocía no valían la pena, para él eran solo unas psicópatas arrastradas que habitualmente lo seguían a todas las partes a las que él iba, además decían que lo amaban solo por que Rukawa tenía un buen físico y ser talentoso, mejor dicho una estrella del basketball, eso a todas las chicas que el conocía (o a la gran mayo ría) las volvía locas. Rukawa odiaba eso de las chicas, y no dudo ni un segundo es confesárselo a Haruko, luego se marchó sin decirle nada más. Haruko por su parte quedo llorando en el medio de la cancha de baloncesto.

Pero, sin embargo, ella se encontraba ahí otra vez, de nuevo volvía al mismo lugar, no quería ni tenía la más mínima intención de hacerse daño a sí misma, pero sin embargo lo hacía. Estaba ahí otra vez, el hecho de pararse en ese lugar, el mismo donde Rukawa la había rechazado ya se le había hecho costumbre. Pero aunque no era consiente de aquello, ese lugar era el único que le recordaba a él, a las pocas palabras que le había dicho, le recordaba su olor, su esencia, le recordaba su dignidad, su alegría, su valentía… su persona.

Pero hoy seria diferente, aún no era consiente del porque, pero lo sabía, más bien dicho lo presentía. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el punto exacto donde había ocurrido su rechazo, y como todos los días que había venido, comenzó lo que para ella era una tortura. Rápidamente su vista comenzó a nublarse, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, un río de lágrimas recorría su cara y luego se dirigían hasta el piso del gimnasio. Ella dirigía su vista hacia el aro de baloncesto, recordaba todas las jugadas que tanto le gustaban a todos, y sobretodo a ella, jugadas que lo lucían y lo hacían popular. Por esas jugadas lo conocía, y por ellas lo admiraba.

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, Haruko no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había presenciado todo el espectáculo que había dado hace un momento, como tampoco se había dado del frío que hacía en ese momento. Estaba a punto de marcharse del gimnasio hacia su casa, pero de pronto sintió como alguien ponía una chaqueta e cuero sobre sus hombros, y ese mismo "alguien" la estaba abrazando en ese preciso momento, se sintió protegida, se sintió querida. Querida… así era como ella buscaba sentirse, eso fue lo que Rukawa nunca le transmitió, él no la querría nunca y por eso ella sufría, sentía como es que nadie la quería. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos. Se dio vuelta, quería ver quien era la persona que la hacía sentir tan bien, deseaba saber quien era.

El alero del equipo de Shohoku, Hisashi Mitsui, quien había estado entrenando hasta hace unos momentos en la cancha de al lado, quien había observado todo lo que había hecho Haruko Akagi hace unos momentos, quien era uno de los que más sufría viéndola así.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, tan fuerte como nunca habían abrazado a alguien, se querían y no temían en demostrádselo, y por ello querían verse felices mutuamente. Ella lloraba, él le acariciaba el cabello y su espalda. Él, Hisashi Mitsui era uno de los que siempre estaban allí para apoyarla, él no se merecía eso, ella lo sabía. Él era el que además de Hanamishi Sakuragi los que lejos más la habían apoyaban en esos momentos tan difíciles, eran los que más la protegían.

Siempre estaban ahí, para cuando tú lo necesites-. Dijo el joven alero de Shohoku, quien por cierto llevaba la camisa blanca del equipo puesta es ese momento, junto a unos jeans realmente gastados-. Te quiero, y por eso no me gusta verte así, y menos por un bastardo que no te merece.

Esas palabras de consuelo la hicieron abrir los ojos, Hisashi Mitsui era su mejor amigo, desde el incidente del gimnasio (el incidente en el cual Hisashi Mitsui atacó junto a sus amigos al equipo de basketball Shohoku), el año anterior se habían acercado bastante. De pronto se acordó de que ese mismo día (por la fecha de un estúpido examen) era 22 de Mayo. El día en que su amigo cumplía 17 años.

Las horas pasaron, pero ella ya no lloraba, ahora sonreía, ya no se encontraba en la cancha del gimnasio de el equipo de Shohoku, ahora se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, ya no la abrazaba el alero del equipo, ahora el se encontraba caminando por la calle, con la mano en alto en señal de despido. Ahora ella se sentía querida.

Y ella, entre risas y sonrisas le murmuraba al viento _"Feliz cumpleaños Mitsui-kun"._


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
